


Sheep in wolfs clothing

by HyucksCuties



Series: The subby Hyuck agenda [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Everyone Is Gay, Hair-pulling, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Brat, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT), lots of side ships, mentioned gangbang, mentioned threesomes, slut Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksCuties/pseuds/HyucksCuties
Summary: Mark is getting sick of being pushed around by Donghyuck and his guard dog of a best friend. So with a quick glo up and some confidence he'll teach Donghyuck a lesson in the one way he'll understand it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: The subby Hyuck agenda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667761
Comments: 3
Kudos: 261
Collections: Markhyuck





	Sheep in wolfs clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Trash writting as usual but I hope there aren't that many errors this time.

"Bad outfit, bad body, bad hair. Zero out of ten again Lee?"

Mark sighed closing his locker to adress Donghyuck. Donghyuck was somewhat of a bully though he wasn't a very good one he was much more like a bratty child who threw random tantrums.

"Bad grades, bad reputation, bad attendance. Looks like neither of us are winning."

Pushing up his glasses Mark proceeded to side step the younger only to be tripped by Ren Jun the boys best friend and body guard. Even though Ren Jun was smaller then most of his grade and the school the kid was tough. He had been suspended countless times for fighting and was expelled from his last school for curb stomping the captian of the basketball team. Mark pushed himself up and dusted off his faded blue jeans.

"I'm not going to fight with you Ren Jun I just want to get to class."

"When has that ever stopped me from kicking your ass before?"

Mark wheezed as Ren Jun punched him in the stomach.

"He's not worth it Ren Jun lets just go home I got the new pubg update and Jaemin and Jeno are coming over."

Donghyuck said sweetly. Ren Jun turned to Donghyuck scowl gone and in place a dopey grin. It was no secret the boy had almost everybody wrapped around his little finger. He was pretty even Mark had to admit it. Thighs crammed in to too tight jeans, silver hair set in waves, and a cute face. Plus to put the cherry on top his already too perfect little cake he was cheer captain. He could have whatever he wanted and more!

"Alright I'll let him go for now but if he starts something again tell me. Don't want your pretty hands getting dirty with trash Hyuckie."

"Of course sweetheart."

Said boy chirped a fake blush and shy look on his face. Ren Jun glared at Mark one last time before heading towards the front doors of the school. Donghyuck turned to smirk at the boy who was still holding his stomach in pain.

"Watch it Lee next time I won't stop him and you know how he gets about me."

With that he twirled around and went after Ren Jun his hips swaying in such a way that even in this state Mark couldn't look away.

"You're whipped bro."

Mark whirled around neck almost breaking in the process to see Jaehyun and Johnny (Mark's older brother). Their college was on break so the two decided they would sign up as TA's at the youngers high school for 'life experience' a.k.a our dorm rent isn't going to pay itself.

"Oh please didn't you both fuck him on that college tour trip our classes took."

"Hey he walked in the shower room and practicality jumped us and as you know sharing is caring."

Johnny bit his lip recalling the time he and Jaehyun double teamed the honey toned boy.

"Ew I didn't need that mental image."

Mark cringed. Jaehyun laughed as he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"If you want to tap that you need an upgrade and fast. Lucky for you I've got a friend who's boyfriend lives for makeovers.  
_________________________

Next week Mark found himself in an apartment complex uptown. Jaehyun knocked on the door and a very stressed and displeased taller man opened the door.

"What's up Si Cheng this is Mark the problem case your Yuta needs to fix."

Si Cheng looked at them both through his shaggy dirty blonde bangs before setting his eyes on Mark. He nodded them both in as he held the door open wider. A slightly smaller man with long brown hair leapt in to the room barreling towards Mark.

"Hi I'm Yuta! Are you Mark?! Of course you are! Oh my gosh you're so adorable! Me, Doie, and Ten are going to have so much fun fixing you up! Not that you aren't a little gift already but you know what I mean!"

Mark looked terrified as the man examined him from his plain black hair to his dirty old converse. Si cheng walked over and back hugged Yuta whispering something to the smaller male. Yuta pouted.

"I'm not scaring him! Right Markie?"

"Uhh yeah it's all good."

"See?"

Si Cheng sighed letting go of his boyfriend. Yuta surged upwards to give him a quick kiss before grabbing Mark's hand and taking off leading them to a bedroom where three other men sat.

"That's Doyoung, he's Taeyong's boyfriend. you'll probably meet him later."

He said pointing to a tall boy in a black crop sweater.

"That's Ten, he's a hoe who scored an angel."

Rolling his eyes at a tan boy in a white silk shirt and black jeans. Ten scuffed and cuddled closer to a shy man in a cardigan with soft brown hair.

"And this is Kun an absolute angel and the only pure being for miles."

Kun akwardly waved Mark returned it before he was shoved into a rolling chair by Yuta.

"Be careful with the merchandise Yu!"

Doyoung scolded uncrossing his legs and standing up to cheek on the younger.

"Are you okay sweetie? Yuta can be a bit much so if he starts pissing you off just tell me, okay?"

Yuta stomped his foot before going over to drag Ten away from kissing the blushing mess that was Kun.

"Stop harassing the poor guy and help us."

Ten scuffed once more.

"I can't harass what's mine."

"That's not how that works Ten. Law states tha-"

"Whatever Doie! Damn law grad."

Doyoung rolled his eyes.

"Ten you work on his outfit, Yuta you get his hair and I'll do makeup."

Mark coughed akwardly gaining everyone's attention.

"Uh can I maybe not have makeup? I'm not really into it you know?"

Doyoung and Yuta cooed.

"Of course you don't have to wear make up. How about I help you with a face wash routine instead to help keep acne away? Skin always chooses to fuck up at the wrong time in high school, huh?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Thanks."

Three hours later and repeated breaks to drag Ten off of Kun they were finished. They had Taeyong go to the store to buy Mark some 'tough guy' clothes in his size with Yuta's reluctant boyfriend.

"If he doesn't blow this boy's back out I'll kick his ass personally."

Si Cheng grumbled once he figured out that his hard earned money had to be spent on some kid he barely knew.

"If you do this you can 'blow my back out' any way you want tonight."

Yuta comprised. This had Si Cheng dragging Taeyong out the door at the speed of light. Mark looked himself over black skiny jeans, a band shirt, and a black leather jacket. He even traded his glasses for the contacts he only uses for special occasions an bleahed and dyed his hair brown. It was very different from what he usually wore but he had to admit he looked good.

"Now try some pick up lines or something. Here use my little Kunnie~."

Ten said pushing the poor man closer.

"Uh, hey babes what's up?"

Kun looked confused and mildly weirded out.

"Well your games weak that's for sure."

"Yeah who says 'hey babes what's up' you sound like an 80's white guy. What next 'what's shaking bacon'?"

'Well that hurt' Mark thought. He would have to try a more flirty tough guy method like Johnny. He grabbed Kun's waist and pulled him close trying to imagine him as Donghyuck. Donghyuck who pissed him off, Donghyuck who walked all over him, Donghyuck who's ass looked good in tight jeans bent over his desk.

"Listen up 'princess' you've had your fun but daddy's had enough of your games, okay?"

Everyone's eye grew large as Mark quickly began to remember that this isn't Donghyuck but poor innocent Kun. He let go of the older and sputtered out an apology.

"Now that was hot!"

Ten whopped grabbing his dazed boyfriend.

"Not to mention you got my baby boy in the mood for later right Kunnie~?"

Said boy whined and hid his face behind his too big sleeves making Ten attack him with kisses again.

"I think you're ready to bend this boy over! Go team Mark!"

Yuta shouted.  
________________________

It was friday when he finally put his plan into action. He had kept the much needed fashion change and nobody could keep their eyes off of him. Donghyuck kept glancing his way too which only seemed to piss off Ren Jun who beat him up in the locker room after gym. School was out and Mark was looking at his split lip and black eye in his locker mirror when it was slammed shut by a very annoyed looking Donghyuck.

"Well look at you Markie~ got a little glo up and you suddenly think you're hot shit. You should be thanking my Junnie for trying to fix your fucked up face. Sadly he can't fix your fucked up pathetic life."

He spat grinding his white cheer sneakers into Mark's converse. That was the last straw. Mark grabbed Donghyuck and shoved him in to the lockers next to him.

"Listen bitch I'm sick of you running around this school like you own the place when your nothing more than a little fuck toy for the whole town. Now if I were you I would back off before things got nasty."

Mark growled. Donghyuck's eyes were blown wide and his breath came out in small pants from the sudden attack. He recovered quickly smirking before reaching down and grabbing hold of Mark's dick through his jeans. The older groaned.

"Maybe I like getting nasty."

Donghyuck whispered. Mark pulled the boy off the lockers and shoved him into the nearest class room. Thankfully Mr. Moon had somewhere to be so his class room was empty. Mark shoved Donghyuck on to a desk the smaller hitting his back with a hiss.

"Be gentle asshole."

"Oh please, don't play fragile with me. Half the school heard you get dicked down by the whole basketball team in one night."

Donghyuck looked shocked.

"Surprised? Don't be, you aren't exactly quite for an experienced whore. I'm pretty sure the coach fucked you too. Who wouldn't in this little cheer skirt you wear."

Mark smirked running his hands up Donghyuck's legs and under his skirt stopping only to grip his thighs roughly. Mark dove towards the boys neck nibbling and licking to leave hickies. Donghyuck let out a soft gasp.

"You like me in my cheer uniform?"

"Who doesn't? The way you bend and stretch in it when you know it's too short. Just begging for everyone to take a turn on you."

Donghyuck moaned spreading his legs wider for the older boy to slip between.

"You're disgusting. Getting horny off the thought of being used by anyone and everyone. Bet you would love to be lying on the gym floor covered in cum, jaw sore and, fuck, imagine how streched open your hole would be. You'd be gaping and a breeze could make you cum."

Mark seethed. Donghyuck moaned drool slipping out at the thought of being used as nothing more than a toy for the whole school and maybe more. Mark slipped his hand up the boy's skirt grabbing hold of his stiff dick already dripping with precum.

"Look at you falling apart at the mere thought. Now be a good little cockslut for daddy and lie back."

Donghyuck let himself be push on his back his legs coming up on instinct. Mark took his time admiring the boy pressing kisses and bites to his thighs and ass. The thong he wore under his uniform was soaked with cum which wasn't much of an odd sight the boy was the town slut. He quirked an eyebrow up at Donghyuck who peered down at him shyly between his streched out legs.

"Ren Jun and Jaemin didn't appreciate the way I was watching you. They fucked me in the bathroom this moring."

"I knew that was cum dripping down your legs. If you like being fucked like that I'm pretty sure Jaehyun and Johnny would be down to help me gangbang you. They can't stop thinking about how desperate you were to be fucked in the showers."

The boy moaned louder this time more beads of precum slipping from his smaller cock. Mark chuckled darkly.

"I guess there's no need to prep you, huh princess? That's fine though because I've been meaning to teach you a lesson about playing games with daddy."

Mark yanked the Donghyuck off the desk a helpless yelp leaving the boys lips. He shoved him face down on the desk and hiked up his skirt. Mark lightly touched the youngers ass before raising his hand and bringing it down harshly. A crack sounded around the room as Donghyuck let out a broken sob.

"I want you to count for me princess!"

Mark spanked the boy again.

"Ah! T-two.."

"Louder!"

"Fuck! Three!"

After thirty Mark finally stopped the boy beneath him quietly sobbed face covered in tears drool coming down the side of his mouth.

"Good boy. You did so good taking your punishment but I don't think you've learned your lesson yet."

The older pulled down Donghyuck's panties and unbuckled his own belt. Mark shoved down his boxers and jeans to his thighs and pulled out his cock lining it up to the slightly smaller boys hole. He rubbed his tip over the already cum soaked heat leaning over Donghyuck's back and close to his ear.

"I think it's time daddy put you back in your place."

Mark whispered huskily. He stood back up and rammed into the younger all at once causing Donghyuck to scream and grip the desk beneath him as leverage. Mark grabbed the silver locks of his hair and thrused into the smaller boy hard and fast.

"Who do you listen to?"

"You!"

That wasn't the answer Mark was apparently looking for as he thrust deeper into the somehow still tight heat of the boy.

"I said who do you obey?!"

"You! I obey to you daddy!"

"Good boy. Who owns you?"

"You do daddy!"

Donghyuck moaned high pitched and airy as his prostate was hit repeatedly. Most people didn't take the time to find it but apparently Mark didn't even need to it's like he had the boys body mapped out already.

"Feels so good daddy I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum you slut."

A couple more thrust had Donghyuck cumming on the desk and the floor but Mark kept going.

"Ah, wait it's too much! Stop! I'll cum again!"

"Good."

Mark said yanking the boy up by his hair and grabbing hold of his smaller cock. He flicked his wrist quickly until the boy came undone again tears streaming down his face as Mark's hand and thrusts continued. By the fourth time Donghyuck came he was weakly pushing at the older boy tears coming from his eyes and small sobs leaving his mouth.

"Be good, you can do it princess. You can cum one more time for daddy."

Mark had only cum once chasing a second high as Donghyuck cried with his fifth orgasm coming up. He weakly mustered out a reply voice forced from over use.

"I'll be good daddy. I'll cum for you I'll be a goid boy."

Mark smirked. He quickened his thrusts until he felt a heat in the pool of his stomach. He reached down to jack the boy off once more Donghyuck crying upon contact trying to hide his face.

"Come on let daddy see how pretty you look once more. Cum for me princess."

Donghyuck threw his head back as he came again soft moans and broken sobs leaving his lips. Only a bead of cum forced out of his tip but the boya broken sobs had Mark cumming inside of him again. Mark pulled the boy onto his lap he fell into a seat behind him Donghyuck whimpering since theu were still connected. Cum was all over the desk, the floor and the smallers clothes Mark noticed as he looked around.

"Thank you for putting me in my place daddy. I'm sorry I was so bad."

Donghyuck said eyes closed and breathing still uneven. 'Still in his headspace, good' Mark thought.

"Daddy's sorry too princess. Sorry because I'm only done with you for now."

Donghyuck's eyes flew open as Mark's hand slowly ran up his thigh.


End file.
